Roses Are Black Violets Are Gray
by Iceshimmer Moon
Summary: A Young Girl named Jane Gets carried off into the strange world of wonderland, Will she survive or will she go insane Like the last? OCxEveryone Story for now, Rating may change later on.
1. Prologue

''Hey, Did you know?''

''Games always have rules.''

I Felt a voice ringing in my head but as I Tried to ignore it, it only got louder.

''It's decided from the beginning...''

What's all this nonsense about rules and games? What is this voice talking about?

''You knew that right?''

Maybe I'm going crazy...

I Shot up out of bed, looking around my room for whoever or whatever was talking to me But I Couldn't find or see anyone or anything in my room.

''I Wonder what that voice was...But more importantly i want to know what it was talking about.'' I Sighed and walked over to my closet looking for clothes to change into, I Found a bright red t-shirt and some jeans Huh, How Convienent. I Took the jeans and shirt out of the closet and set them on my bed.

''Maybe I'm going crazy...But that voice sounded so real.'' I Shook my head in doubt and took off my pajamas, I Changed into the shirt and jeans and looked around the room for my shoes.

''Oh no, don't tell me my shoes ran away from me.'' I Rolled my eyes at myself and started to look under my bed and sure enough there they were, My charcoal and light blue sneakers I Grabbed the sneakers setting them down near my bed and put them on, They felt much more comfortable than usual.

''Huh, weird they're usually not this comfortable oh well it's a great change from the hard and uncomfortable sneakers I'm used to.'' I Didn't complain about it, it was great that they actually felt like they were advertised to feel like Comfy and easy to move in, not hard and a pain to move in.

I put my shoulder length brown hair into a pony tail and started to look at my eyes in the mirror.

''I Guess my eyes are finally staying green this time...Usually they change colors but I Guess today they're staying green.'' I let out a sigh and walked out to the hallway, I Bumped into my older sister Leisa who just looked down and smiled at me.

''Well hello Jane! you're up pretty early, it's a great change from the time you usually wake up at.'' She giggled at me and started to pat me on the head, it annoyed me how much prettier and greater she was than me at everything She was a great artist and charm maker and really talkative to...Unlike me.

''Haha, yeah I Guess so.'' I Laughed and scratched the back of my head, She never usually talked to me because she had to work nearly all the time and when she was done working she would sleep, so it's unusual for her to actually chat with me a bit.

''Oh, are you going out to the garden?'' She asked giving me a glowing smile, She was always much more positive than me to which made me feel like the negative one in the family.

''Uh, well yes.'' I Said giving a small smile, It was kind of rare for me to smile even a little bit because I was always so shy and anti-social and I Still am.

''Well alright then, I'm sorry to get in your way I Just wanted to say hello to you before I went to work.'' She bowed and walked away to her room, probably to make more charms to sell to buy food even though we had a large beautiful home ever since mom and dad died we've been low on money, so my sister started to make charms to sell to feed me and her.

Which I Always thought was extremely noble of her and kind, Another trait about her i was always a bit jealous of was her kindness.

I Walked out to the garden behind the house and sat in a circle of grass surronded by many flowers of all types, my most favorite flower was the rose so elegant and beautiful all the things i wish i was.

I Started to feel drowzy possibly because of the relaxing breeze and scent of flowers, I Soon gave into my need for sleep and layed down in the soft grass.

''Oh dear, this just won't do.'' I Heard that voice again, it was the same exact voice that was ringing in my head earlier I just ignored it hoping it would go away.

''Hello? Please wake up for me my love.'' Nope, it wouldn't go away the voice was still there I Opened my eyes only to see a fluffy white rabbit in a red suit.

''I Must be dreaming.'' I Said with my eyes wide staring at the white rabbit.

''Oh this is no dream my love, I'm really here.'' The rabbit said coming closer to me.

''What you doing? you're supposed to chase me my dear Jane!'' How did it know my name? this is some weird dream I'm having...

''Well i guess if your not going to move...'' The rabbit sighed and changed into a man right before my eyes, a man with rabbit ears that is.

''W-what? Are you some kind of magician?'' I Asked with my eyes wide in shock.

''I Am no magician my love.'' He gave a light chuckle and smiled at me.

The rabbit eared man walked closer to me and picked me up bridal style, I Started to squirm a bit in shock.

''Hey! What do you think you're doing?'' I Yelled trying to squirm out of his grasp, he ignored me and walked over to what looked like a rabbit hole.

''We'll be going down there.'' He said to me giving me a small smirk. Please be joking please be joking.

He jumped down the hole still carrying me in his arms. ''WHAT ARE YOU DOING? ARE YOU CRAZY?'' I shouted at the rabbit eared man as we fell down the hole, Nope he wasn't joking.

''Fear not my love! We're not going to fall forever.'' He smiled at me and held me tight in his arms sensing I was scared, And he was right I Felt like I Was going to die any minute which I Probably was.

We soon landed ontop of what seemed like a tower, The man turned to me and smiled.

''Welcome to Wonderland!'' He said setting me down on the brick ground.

Wonderland? Isn't that from a book I Read a long time ago? This is some really crazy dream I'm having...And I Still don't get how this weird rabbit man knows my name.

''Hey how do you know my name anyway?'' I Asked giving the man a confused look, He chuckled and smiled at me.

''I Know your name because I Love you.'' What? he loved me? is he some kind of stalker? Probably judging by the fact that he wears rabbit ears.

''Look, I Don't care if you love me or not just take me home!'' I Yelled at the rabbit eared man but he only frowned at me.

''I'm sorry my love, That's Impossible! But...'' He searched his shirt for something and pulled out a weird looking vial he walked closer and handed the vial to me.

''Here, Please drink this.'' He said smiling at me, No way i was going to drink something from a complete stranger not to mention a complete stranger with bunny ears.

''Pfft, No way i'm drinking this! It could be poison or something.'' I Scoffed at the man and stuck my tongue out at him setting the vial down on the floor, He frowned yet again and picked up the vial.

''I Guess it can't be helped...'' He sighed and opened the vial, he started to drink it but I Could tell he didn't swallow any of it, He leaned in closer to me and crashed his lips against mine.

I Widened my eyes and froze he was making me drink it, i wanted to push the man away but out of shock i couldn't move, I Honestly felt like a deer in headlights.

He pulled away and smiled at me. ''There! now you drank it.'' He said wiping his mouth with his glove, I Didn't say anything still in shock of the sudden crash between our lips that was actually my first kiss but I'm not sure If I'd call it a kiss...

''This is the potion of hearts.''

I Heard a voice again only it wasn't the same as the one I Heard earlier...

''Once you drink it you must participate in the game.''

What game? What's going on?

The man started to walk away but before he left he turned his head to me and smirked.

''Now Jane the game begins, Until we meet again my love'' He then vanished, I Still don't understand any of this What game was he and the voice talking about? I Want an answer.

* * *

><p>Bluh, I Suck at Prologues. =n= You probably noticed that This story contains some lines from the manga, It won't <strong>All <strong>Be lines from the manga Though so It won't be just a letter (I Have no idea what to call it. n) version of the manga. This is just a OCxEveryone Story at the moment until I Can decide who to pair Jane with. This is pretty much my first Fanfic, So I'm sorry if it sucks and or is to short. (Which it kind of is. n) But I'm not afraid of critic, So please feel free to give me some. c: (And also, If you notice any spelling errors Please tell me Thank you. 3)


	2. Chapter 1

I Wandered into a forest looking for the rabbit eared man, although I Had no idea where i was actually going I Was just hoping he'd bump into me or something.

I heard something in the bushes but i just ignored it, and continued to look for The man.

Sure enough I Heard it again, this time the noise was louder and it sounded more like people whispering I Could barely make it out but i think i heard someone saying. ''Is that her? the foreigner?'' I'm not sure what they meant by Foreigner though.

I continued along the path still trying to ignore the rustling and whispers in the bushes, i saw something jump out of the bushes and knock me to the ground whatever it was i couldn't make out it's face either it was to dark in the forest or it's face was entirely covered.

There were more than one of them and they all had weapons, I couldn't actually see what they were they looked like knives and some of them had guns, they all surronded me while I just sat there dumbstruck trying to figure out what was going on.

As soon as they started to come closer I Screamed hoping there was possibly someone in the forests who could hear me, I Heard a rustle in some bushes nearby and saw a man in a bloody cloak, He took out a sword immediatly slashing all of the 'things' surronding me, They Didn't fall onto the ground and bleed though, They simply dissappered in a cloud of black smoke, Whatever they were I Don't think they were human.

''Are you alright? You really shouldn't be out in forests at this time.'' The man laughed and came closer to my face as he tilted his head in confusion.

''You have eyes, are you a foreigner by any chance? He asked me, he was wearing a mask so I Couldn't make out his face but i could tell by the voice he was a man.

''Thanks for saving me, but I Don't understand what you mean by Foreigner I Was just out here looking for a man with white rabbit ears.'' I Said to the man as i got up out of the grass and wiped the dirt off of my jeans.

''Haha, yep your a foreigner alright The man you're looking for is peter white then.'' He chuckled as he took off the bloody mask, He had dark brown short hair similar in color to mine, and deep red ruby eyes.

''Oh, do you know where he might be by any chance?'' I Asked the Bloody Cloaked man.

''I Sure do he's at the castle of hearts! Oh and you can just call me Ace by the way.'' He grinned at me and grabbed my hand leading me through the forest, We didn't end up at a castle though, instead we ended up at what looked like a clock tower.

''Okay, I Know that's not a castle.'' I Glared at Ace and sighed, but he just scratched his head and chuckled.

''Oops! sorry about that, I Guess i went the wrong way.'' I sighed Rolling my eyes at Ace, I started to look Up at the sky, I Noticed it was already night time even though just a few minutes ago it was day time, I Yawned as I Began to feel drowzy I Planned to just sleep outside if I Had to.

''Looks like it's already night time, you should probably stay in the tower untill day, it's really dangerous at night!'' Ace said grabbing my hand and leading me into the clock tower. ''Come on! I'll introduce you to Julius And Nightmare!''

Ace opened the door to the tower and let go of my hand, I Walked inside to see a Blue haired man sitting in a chair near a table covered with broken clocks, He kept his hair in a long pony tail leading down his back he seemed to be fixing the clocks one by one, I Suppose he's a mortician of some sorts? I've always liked morticians for some strange reason, There was just something about them I Liked.

The other Man was sitting down in a chair with a blanket wrapped around him, He had an eye patch on and had shoulder length grey hair. Huh, these sure are some weird people.

''Hey! I'm not weird!'' the grey haired man yelled, How did he know what I Was thinking? is he some kind of mind reader?

''Yes I Am techinaclly a mind reader, I Can hear your thoughts.'' I Widened my eyes at the man in suprise.

''Wow that's pretty cool I Guess.'' I said rubbing the back of my head.

''You think It's 'cool?' '' He said giving a puzzled yet happy look wrapping the blanket tighter around himself.

''Yeah! I Think It's really cool, It Reminds me of something a super hero would have. But Anyways, My names Jane.'' I Smiled at the man and held out my hand, he gladly reached his hand out from under his blanket shook it smiling back at me.

''I Already knew your name, but it's nice to meet you to My name is Nightmare Gottschalk I'm an Incubus.'' An incubus? aren't those the things that can go into dreams or something?

''Correct.'' Nightmare said as he continued to smile at me. ''And that grumpy mortician over there is Julius Monrey.'' Nightmare said pointing towards Julius.

''Oh, Well It's nice to meet you Julius.'' I Said walking over to the mortician, I Held out my hand and gave the best smile I Could give which wasn't a very big smile mind you, I'm very shy unlike my sister Leisa.

Julius just mumbled and gave a nod, As he Continued to work on his clocks. Ace chuckled a bit and walked over to Julius. ''Jane needs a place to stay tonight So, Would it be okay if she stayed here Julius?'' Ace asked the Mortician who just gave a nod and stood up from his chair.

''Yes it's fine, If you wouldn't mind following me I will take you to your room for the night.'' I Nodded at Julius and followed him into the hallway, He opened a door to a guest room as I shyly Walked inside, it was a pretty large room it had a queen sized bed with simple blue sheets, a plain wooden closet and a white dressing table, Nothing fancy but I Don't honestly care, I Was just happy I Had a place to stay for the night, Because I Don't really think I Should sleep out there after what happened earlier.

I Simply nodded in thanks to The mortician and closed the door, I Immediately jumped onto the bed and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Bluh, Another Short chapter. Keep in mind all of the chapters I Upload may be a little short. .w. I Didn't include gray because I Honestly Don't really know much about him, I Have yet to play the games, As of right now because I Don't honestly have enough money. =n= I Don't want to put him in the story just to end up messing up his personality and making him OOC. n (I'm also sorry if some things seem worded funny...It's something I'm trying to fix. x.x) Jane is supposed to represent me a little bit, (She's Shy, She likes drawing but thinks she sucks at it Etc etc..) But Not <strong>To<strong> Much like me. n Anyways, I Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'll upload more soon. ^.^


End file.
